


Misfits

by killme69420



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Gore, Graphic, Horror, Multi, Self Harm, dark angst, dark shit, naruto - Freeform, self inflicted pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420
Summary: Naruto quickly runs threw thick fog stumbling threw the tree's. "He's lying I'm not a demon!" He yelled to himself pulling at his yellow locks while still running threw the dense forest. His foot catches onto a small root making him fall down. He expected to fall onto soft mud but instead he kept falling. Soon he hit a ruff ground trying to push himself up.'Hello.'A soft voice yells out approaching him. He grumbles sliding back a bit."Are you here to join the family?"Sort summaryNaruto runs away from the village after finding out about what he is. He stumbles apon a group of misfits that call themselves a family. He fits right in but soon realizes that the group is way more sinister than he thought,
Kudos: 1





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> hi!

Hi! Just wanted to say this will be pretty graphic so read at your own risk! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
